eye_of_eygrimafandomcom-20200213-history
Human - Building List
=Human Buildings List= Dwellings House (25 Lumber) -> Manor (50 Lumber, 10 Stone) -> Mansion (75 Lumber, 20 Stone) Houses the settlers living in the village. Each home houses five villagers. With each upgrade the homes receive, five more villagers can live there. '' '' Almhouse (300 Lumber, 100 Stone) Charitable housing provided to the elders or the crippled. Shame we have to shelter those coffin-dodgers, really. It houses fifteen villagers, but can be built only twice. '' '' Civic Buildings and Shops '' '' Well (5 Lumber, 15 Stone) A structure where the villagers can draw water from. Without it, morale will quickly decrease. It gives a nice allurement boost, too. Who would want to join a waterless tribe? Town Center (30 Lumber, 10 Stone) -> Leader’s House (100 Lumber, 50 Stone) -> Jarl’s Hall (500 Lumber, 150 Stone) The center of the village, where the scholars discuss and vote on current events. Many relax and share stories here. Prerequisite to all buildings. Without the center, actions have a very low chance of succeeding. With each upgrade, the chance of actions succeeding increases noticeably. '' '' Leather Tannery (350 Lumber, 250 Stone) -> Hide Smithy (400 Lumber, 300 Stone) Leather is turned into armor or clothes in the tannery, providing protection from both swords and the elements. Upgrading it into a Hide Smithy will give you further bonuses, increasing the armor production rate. When used together with the Dairy Farm, the tannery will sometimes receive leather automatically, removing the need to hunt. It can also craft armor from many beast types. '' '' Blacksmith (750 Lumber, 800 Stone) -> Armorer (1550 Lumber, 850 Stone) A blacksmith is a person who forges items made of metals. Provided you have the necessary ores, the smithy can craft armor for your tribe. Upgrading it into an armorer increases the quality of the products greatly and allows more sturdy metals to be forged. '' '' Bladesmith (600 Lumber, 700 Stone) -> Weaponsmith (1650 Lumber, 1000 Stone) A bladesmith is one who makes weapons out of metals. Provided you have the necessary ores, the smithy can craft weapons for your tribe. Upgrading it into a weaponsmith increases the quality of the products greatly and allows more sturdy metals to be forged. '' '' Fletcher (450 Lumber, 150 Stone) -> Bowmaker (1250 Lumber, 450 Stone) A fletcher is one who makes arrows and crafts bows. Provided he has the wood and other materials, he can craft bows for your tribe. If upgraded into a bowmaker, the required number of materials decreases and better bows can be crafted. '' '' Tailory (650 Lumber, 400 Stone) A tailor is one that makes or repairs clothes. If a tailory is present in the village, the worker can make clothes for the villagers, improving morale and allurement. '' '' Library (800 Lumber, 600 Stone) In the library, the uneducated villagers will attempt to read the ages old runes found scattered throughout the land. Few of them may actually understand something and attempt to write books, further educating the masses. It’s a great addition to the settlement, increasing both morale, culture, and allurement. '' '' Apothecary (650 Lumber, 400 Stone) The alchemists work restlessly, brewing potions, mixing many herbs to cure diseases or boost one’s strength. Having an apothecary In town decreases the chance of a disease haunting the village, gives out occasional morale and production bonuses and increases village allurement by two. '' '' Mead Hall (500 Lumber, 450 Stone) The mead hall is a place where men and women meet and set aside their differences, fighting over the pitcher rather than life. It gives a huge morale boost, increases the chance of actions, provides occasional negative or positive events and gives out five units of allurement. It requires either a grape vine, a barley, rye or hop farm, and a brewery. '' '' Market Stalls (350 Lumber, 150 Stone) -> Market Place (1200 Lumber, 550 Stone) The market is where the people of the village exchange their goods for, well, other goods. It sometimes triggers negative and positive events, it greatly increases allurement and increases production of all buildings by two. If upgraded into a Market Place, the production bonus is changed to five. '' '' Working Buildings and Guilds '' '' Storehouse (150 Lumber, 100 Stone) -> Expanded Storehouse (50 Lumber, 50 Stone) The building where the various resources are stored, storehouses are built to protect the materials from harsh weather conditions or fearsome raiders and marauders. Without it, resources have a high chance of being lost. '' '' Granary (100 Lumber, 50 Stone) The granaries are built to store the crops and meat the tribe has gathered or hunted. You can say it’s an animal’s graveyard. '' '' Hunting Post (150 Lumber, 10 Stone) The hunting post is the place where the hunters of the village dismember and cook the animals they’ve killed. All food received from hunting actions is doubled. '' '' Mine (300 Lumber, 150 Stone) -> Mining network (400 Lumber, 400 Stone) A mine is a hole dug deep into a hill or a mountain, where the miners of the tribe search for ore minerals in the cold rock. It slightly increases stone yield and occasionally yields ores. '' '' Quarry (850 Lumber, 600 Stone) -> Expanded Quarry (1650 Lumber, 1400 Stone) A quarry is an open pit mine used to extract stone or materials. It gives a constant output of stone and sometimes yields ores. If expanded, the production greatly increases. '' '' Lumber Yard (350 Lumber, 300 Stone) -> Saw Mill (500 Lumber, 250 Stone) The foresters work in the lumber yard, providing a constant wood supply. Adding a Saw Mill will greatly increase wood production and will also increase the resistance of the settlement’s buildings. '' '' Wind Mill (500 Lumber, 300 Stone) The wind mill is made specifically for milling grain, greatly increasing wheat yield. Constructing this building will increase the food production of the wheat fields and will give occasional positive events if the barley or rye fields are planted. It looks lovely, too. Unlocks the Bakery. '' '' Butchery (550 Lumber, 450 Stone) Having a butchery will dish out more food gained from animals. It gives a five bonus to all animal pens. '' '' Brewery (350 Lumber, 250 Stone) Having the brewery built will enable the production of alcohol. It gives no bonuses, but unlocks the Mead Hall. '' '' Bakery (550 Lumber, 300 Stone) The baker cooks bread using the wheat received from your farms and wind mill and distributes it amongst the villagers. Requiring the wind mill, the bakery doubles all wheat production. '' '' '' '' Food Producers and Farms ' ' Wheat Field (30 Lumber, 20 Stone) The wheat field is a cereal field that’s used for making bread and fermented into alcohol. It brings ten food per turn, the effects of other farms stacking. '' '' Vegetable Field (15 Lumber, 35 Stone) In the vegetable field, many different crops are planted to ensure the food stocks never run out. It brings ten food per turn, the effects of other farms stacking. '' '' Fruit Orchard (30 Lumber, 35 Stone) A fruit orchard is an intentional planting of either trees or shrubs, maintained for food. It brings about fifteen food per turn, the effects of other farms stacking. '' '' Barley Field (40 Lumber, 50 Stone) Barley has been long used in stews, baking bread and in the making of beer. Planting this field will provide ten food per turn, and will unlock certain alcoholic beverages. The village drunkards seem to be mesmerized by this field. '' '' Rye Field (60 Lumber, 30 Stone) Rye is a grass grown as grain, or as a forage crop. Planting the field will provide five food per turn and will enable the production of certain alcoholic beverages. If used together with the animal pen, the field will give the pens two food units as a boost as long as they exist in the village. '' '' Hop Farm (70 Lumber, 50 Stone) Hops are used as flavor for beer, adding a bitter tangy taste. They are also used in medicine and in other beverages. They don’t produce any food, but it gives a five allurement bonus to the tavern and occasionally increases morale. '' '' Oat Field (65 Lumber, 40 Stone) Oat is great food to be fed to livestock, and can also be crushed into oatmeal and eaten. If boiled in water and milk it can be eaten as porridge, making it a very cheap food. It also attracts cats. It produces ten food per turn and provides a small occasional bonus to animal farm production. '' '' Hemp Field (100 Lumber, 60 Stone) Hemp can be used to produce many different clothing materials, it can be eaten raw, sprouted, made into hemp milk, prepared as a drink and even used in baking. It produces five food per turn, but gives many morale bonuses. It also improves the lifestyle of the villagers. You were expecting some joke, weren’t you? '' '' Grape Vines (120 Lumber, 45 Stone) Grapes are a perfect source of joy for all the villagers. They can be eaten and smashed into wine. Not to be fed to dogs. It produces fifteen food per turn and gives out occasional morale bonuses. It also increases allurement by one unit. '' '' Animal Pen (70 Lumber, 50 Stone) Food, meat, tasty in a stew, whatever you want to call them, animals are an excellent source of food. Constructing the animal pens will allow the tribe to murder the animals for meat, provided you have them wandering around. Constructing the animal pen will provide twenty food per turn. Besides it’s good food yield, meat provides an occasional morale boost. Fishery (100 Lumber, 50 Stone) -> Port (350 Lumber, 300 Stone) -> Harbor (750 Lumber, 600 Stone) The fishery is built to ensure a decent fish yield. It produces twenty food per turn, but can only be built once. With each further upgrade, sea trade and food production doubles. Once a port is built, ships are unlocked, provided the required tool level has been reached. '' '' Dairy Farm (120 Lumber, 60 Stone) In the dairy farm, cattle or goats are grown to produce milk, meat or to be skinned. They provide twenty food per turn and also produce leather, which can be turned in armor or clothes at the tannery and leathermakery. '' '' Defensive/Military Structures ' ' Palisade (850 Lumber, 300 Stone) -> Wooden Wall (1500 Lumber, 100 Stone) The wooden walls that encompass the settlement are built through hard work to protect its villagers. Without it, a village is prone to attacks, whether animal in nature or humanoid. It may be expensive, but it’s certainly worth it. Stone Wall (1200 Stone, 500 Lumber) -> Curtain Stone Wall (800 Stone, 350 Lumber) The stone wall is the greatest defense a settlement can have. It’s very expensive and work demanding, but once this protective bulwark is raised, few can smash it down, if those few exist. Looks great with your imposing fortress. If you’re great enough to have one. '' '' Watch Tower (200 Lumber, 50 Stone) -> Guard Tower (550 Lumber, 150 Stone) -> Stone Tower (650 Lumber, 650 Stone) A tower is a defensive structure built to keep watch over an area or house archers. The watch tower is only there to keep watch, but the others can have archers to shoot down on the attackers, giving them an immense boost. '' '' Rally Point (150 Lumber, 100 Stone) -> Training Ground (750 Lumber, 500 Stone) -> Barracks (1200 Lumber, 800 Stone) Ever since the world was born, races have been warring with each other. Why stop now? The Rally Point and all its upgrades will grant access to certain troops. '' '' Embellishments ' ' Fish Pond (250 Lumber, 40 Stone) Having a fishpond in the village will enable occasional morale bonuses and will increase the fishery food production by five. It also increases village allurement by one. ' ' Meadow (60 Lumber, 100 Stone) Clearing out the woodland and establishing a meadow will attract wildlife from all over. The hunting yield and the chance of finding animals will both increase by a slight margin, and the allurement factor will increase by one. '' '' Dirt Road (40 Lumber, 30 Stone) -> Cobblestone Road (550 Lumber, 1450 Stone) A road is a sign of civilization. And so are rats, disease, filth and few others. If a settlement has roads, it receives a great boost to all actions, increasing the chance of them being successful, also increasing the allurement factor. '' '' Graveyard (150 Lumber, 20 Stone) All things must come to an end. Including your race. Having a graveyard built will give a slight boost to morale. It also triggers positive or negative events. Are you thinking what I’m thinking? ' '